Victor Webster
|birthplace = Calgary, Alberta, Canada |family = Roswitha Webster John "Jack" Webster |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Victor Webster is a Canadian actor who is most well-known for his roles in Mutant X, Charmed, and Continuum. Biography Webster was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, to Roswitha and John "Jack" Webster. When he was a teenager, his misbehavior often got him into trouble and, in order to find a productive outlet, he began studying martial arts. He eventually became a teacher, earning himself an undefeated record as an amateur kick-boxer and a heavyweight black belt. Webster also developed an early interest in acting after becoming involved with numerous school plays and theater classes. In his adult life, he began work as a stockbroker and in import and export. Webster then made an appearance in the 1998 "All About Men" special issue of the Cosmopolitan Magazine. He subsequently began an acting career in the late 1990s, starting with an uncredited role as Roger, who appeared on Sunset Beach for three episodes. In 1999, Webster landed a part on the NBC daytime soap-opera, Days of our Lives. After leaving the show, he was cast as one of the lead characters in the nationally-syndicated SF-action series Mutant X, which ran for three seasons after being abruptly canceled. In 2002, he was listed as one of People Magazine's "50 Most Eligible Bachelors". Later, Webster appeared in the film Bringing Down the House, also making several guest appearances on other TV shows while doing Mutant X. One notable role of such was in 2003, when he starred in the popular HBO-produced show Sex and the City. Since Mutant X, he has continued to alternate between television and theatrical film roles. In 2006, he appeared in the final episodes of Charmed, portraying Coop, a cupid. In 2009, Webster landed a recurring role as Caleb Brewer on the Melrose Place relaunch. He then appeared on Criminal Minds, portraying a con artist-turned-spree killer. Webster also guest-starred in the 2009 murder-mystery Harper's Island and then had a small role in the 2010 Tyler Perry film Why Did I Get Married Too. In 2011, Webster landed a recurring role on Castle as the boyfriend of Kate Beckett, named Josh Davidson. In the 2013 remake of Embrace of the Vampire, he portrayed the lead male vampire Stefan. On Criminal Minds Webster portrayed Bill Hodges, a con artist and spree killer, who appeared in "Parasite". Filmography *Continuum (2012-present) as Carlos Fonnegra (23 episodes) *Embrace of the Vampire (2013) as Professor Cole/Stefan (video) *Ragin Cajun Redneck Gators (2013) as Tristan *Cracked (2013) as Elliott Belk *Project: SERA (2013) as Bryan (4 episodes) *White Collar (2012) as Eric Dunham *Puppy Love (2012) as Ben *Project: S.E.R.A. (2012) as Bryan (short) *The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption (2012) as Mathayus (video) *The Exes (2011) as Bob *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) as Bill Pernin *Castle (2010-2011) as Josh Davidson (4 episodes) *Expulsion (2011) as Robert (short) *Necessary Roughness (2011) as Ted Cannivale *Coming & Going (2011) as Worker *Single Ladies (2011) as Amadeo Galileo *Drop Dead Diva (2011) as Gary Rice *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as Stanley King *Idiots (2010) as Robot Boy (video short) *Burning Palms (2010) as Paulo *Bones (2010) as Brad Benson *Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) as Ray *Criminal Minds - "Parasite" (2010) TV episode - Bill Hodges *Melrose Place (2009) as Caleb Brewer (8 episodes) *Surrogates (2009) as Lopez *Hostile Makeover (2009) as Vic Donovan *Killer Hair (2009) as Vic Donovan *Harper's Island (2009) as Hunter Jennings (3 episodes) *Lincoln Heights (2007-2008) as Dr. Christian Mario (6 episodes) *Heart of a Dragon (2008) as Rick Hansen *Dirt (2008) as Trey Paulson *Moonlight (2007) as Owen Haggans *Sands of Oblivion (2007) as Mark *NCIS (2007) as Dane Hogan *CSI: Miami (2007) as Roberto Chavez *Man vs. Monday (2006) as Paul (short) *Reba (2006) as Jordan *Charmed (2006) as Coop (7 episodes) *Life Happens (2006) as Chuck (short) *Related (2005-2006) as Marco (4 episodes) *Emily's Reasons Why Not (2006) as Stan *Noah's Arc (2005) as Brett *Inconceivable (2005) as Sam Marrak *Must Love Dogs (2005) as Eric *Las Vegas (2005) as Estefan *Dirty Love (2005) as Richard *Mutant X (2001-2004) as Brennan Mulwray/Brennan Muwlray (66 episodes) *Sex and the City (2003) as Chip Kil-Kinney *Bringing Down the House (2003) as Glen *Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) as Hunter (video) *Gangland (2001) as Joey *V.I.P. (2001) as Dean McGee *Becker (2001) as Craig *Baywatch (2001) as Lyle Garrett *The Chippendales Murder (2000) as Marco Carolo *Days of Our Lives (1999) as Nicholas Alamain (4 episodes) *The Lot (1999) as Victor Mansfield *Sunset Beach (1998-1999) as Roger (3 episodes, uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors